


Sixth time is the  charm

by PopcornProblem



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Heist husbands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, post part 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornProblem/pseuds/PopcornProblem
Summary: Andres’s five previous weddings had been nothing more that the build up fot this one. The important one. The one that was going to count. He was gong to make sure that it counted.He was the most nervous he had ever been, more even than before pulling off the biggest heist in history. After all, it is not every day that you get to marry your soulmate.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	Sixth time is the  charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_sstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_sstuff/gifts).



Andrés’s suit was perfect. 

It was tasteful and of the best quality. As alway. The shirt was a soft cream colour that matched perfectly well with the dark royal blue of his jacket, the pants were of the same shade of blue that reminded him of a particular pair of wonderful eyes. He has his favourite bow tie on and he was looking sharp. However, his nerves continued to act up, he had been anxious the entire day and now that the sky was turning dark as the sun was about to set he was still a bundle of nerves that kept fidgeting with his alredy flawless suit. 

He had checked himself on the mirror at least one hundred times since Sergio had left the room five minutes ago and he would probably do it a hundred more until he got back from checking in with Raquel. She had been feeling nauseous the entire week, but it was quite normal as she was reaching the end of her first trimester. Andrés could not have been happier for his brother and Raquel, they deserved all the happiness in the world and seeing how their faces had lit up from the moment they learned about her pregnancy told him that they were just about to get it. 

Andrés was not falling behind, he could affirm without the shadow of a doubt that he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. And the future ahead of him told him that this was only the beginning of a long fulfilled life next to his soulmate and soon to be husband. 

Husband. 

Husband.

It was still somehow hard to believe. Him,who had repeatedly said how big of women’s lover he is was about to marry a man. And not any man, he was about to marry the love of his life, his soulmate. It had taken him Over ten years to realise that he had to stop looking for love in pretty young women around the world who were bound to abandon him after a few months and look at what was right infornt of him. 

Palermo, Martín, his best friend,the only person that had stayed by his side through thick and thin. The only person who was reckless enough to keep up with his speed and follow him in every single one of his crazy ideas. They had been together for so long, over a decade, having the closest relationship that two individuals could ever have, they understood each other just by looking into the other’s eyes and they had always seemed to live in their own personal bubble away from reality (annoying the heck out of some of their friends such a as Sergio who had had enough forced third wheeling and akward silences while his brother continuously flirted with the argentinian). 

But despite their incredible bond and undeniable chemistry they had not started a formal relationship until about a year ago. Andres had been so focused on lying to himself about his attraction to men and looking for a woman that could prove his own urges wrong that he had not realised the pain he was putting his best friend through as he kept getting married to women he didn’t really love. 

Five times. He had done this five times alredy. He had chosen a venue, tried cakes, sent invitations, selected presents and been the worst nightmare of a poor taylor five times alredy. He had been so focused on putting a believable act together and pretending that he was happy that he had failed to spot how the sparkle on Martín’s eyes had died down a little more with every ceremony. Now he was doing it all again for a sixth time, he had gone down the wedding planing spiral for what he was certain would be the last time. This time it was the actual one, the one that was going to count, he could feel it in his bones. But not like when he used to tell that to his brother as part of his lie, no, this time it was real. Planning this wedding next to Martin had made all his previous weddings feel like a fever dream, something vague in the back of his mind that he did not really care about. 

This wedding was incredibly different from the rest of them, to begging with, there would not be a bride, but another groom. And his best man was going to be his brother and not his best friend as he would be preoccupied with being the alredy mentioned other groom. And that was what was making him so nervous. In all of his previous weddings he had been calm because deep down he knew that he didn’t really love the woman he was about to marry and fucking something up during the wedding did not seem that much of a deal. But now it did, this time everything had to be absolutely perfect. He had put all of his efforts into making this wedding ideal and ha had a few surprises for his groom prepared. 

Number one being his suit, he had not shown it to Martín before the wedding under the poor excuse of it bringing bad luck when in reality he did not want his boyfriend to see that he had been extra enough to get his suit in the exact shade of blue of his eyes. Martín probably wouldn’t realise anyway how much effort he had put into making it be the exact shade, he had gotten to the point of practically harassing the taylor because the colour was not quite right and forcing him to buy more and more velvet with slight tone variations until he found one that he was happy with. 

The rest of the surprises would be revealed as the ceremony evolved. And as Sergio walked hurriedly into the room he realised that he must had been staring at himself at the mirror for too long as the ceremony was about to start. 

He walked towards the door of the chapel in the monastery. He was supposed to walk in first and then Martín would follow him after a few minutes. It was the same chapel he had been livin in when he first moved into the monastery. As he walked down the aisle he looked at the people sitting down waiting for the wedding to happen. There was barely twenty people, their family, Mónica was in the second row holding Moscow Junior, next to her was Nairobi with Axel, she was about to have her second child who’s father was not Andres’s akward king brother but Bogota who Nairobi had fallen in love with during the second heist. Tokyo and Rios were sitting at different sides of the aisle and you could see on Rio’s eyes how much he had hoped that he and Tokyo would end up in this same situation. Andrés awaited it the altar standing next to his groomsmen Marsella, Bogotá and Sergio who seemed to be pretty distracted staring at Raquel who was the one performing the ceremony. 

Andrés smiled to his brother and was about to make a sassy comment about how Sergio was about to drool by looking at the black dress that Raquel was wearing when suddenly the music changed and the doors opened once again. Paula started walking down the aisle carefully dropping flowers and Andrés can swear that he sow Sergio shed a lonely tear. Close after her Cincinnati walked a little less elegantly carrying a small pillow with the rings. 

The rings were made of the gold that previously belonged to the Bank of Spain, the gold that they had planed on melting together. In the end only Martín had been involved in the robbery of the gold while Berlin got treated for his disease in a far flung ilegal hospital that he had been able to afford with part of the money he stole form the Mint. He had barely made it out alive from the Mint and once he was out he first realised that as he shot at the police while thinking that he was about to die the only person he could think about was Martín. He had given him the strength to run through the tunnel in time to escape. 

Once he was out of the Mint he was determined to find a treatment for his disease and then, when he was a healthy man he would look for Martín in order to confess his feelings. Little did he know that martin had left the small house he used to live in in Palermo to go with his brother and steal the gold. He felt slightly treasoned, that was their plan . They were supposed to melt gold together. And it all became ten times worse when he learned that while pulling off the heist Martín had started a relationship with Helsinki. 

Andrés , who has been patiently waiting for them to exit the bank hidden with Sergio, was anxious to see the man of his dreams for the first time since he accepted his feelings towards him found that Martín seemed to have moved on. He really could not blame him. It had been almost five years since he last saw him. But a part inside of him had hoped that Martín still loved him after all that time. The relationship between Martín and Helsinki broke off naturally quite quickly as Martín had been confused after reuniting with Andrés . The old feelings came back to life and Martinis realised that no matter the tim she was still truly, madly, deeply in love with Andrés who had been helpelssly pinning for him since the end of the heist.

That was the same Martín that was now standing at the other end of the aisle. He looked beautiful, powerful. He was also wearing a velvet suit, but his was green. An amazing shade of green that brought out the paleness of his skin. He gave Andres a small grin as he walked down the aisle towards him. Once he reached the altar he stood facing Andres while Bogotá and Denver, his groomsmen, stood close behind him. 

Raquel started giving the mandatory speech but neither of them were listening to a word she said. They were too focused looking at each other’s eyes.Then, Martín leaned forward and said “Pinch me” 

“Why would I do that? I’m trying to marry you not hurt you” Andrés chuckled at his boyfriend 

Martín looked at him deeply before answering with a whisper, as if he was telling him a secret “So that I know that I am not dreaming”.

Andrés smiled at him while thinking to himself of how much had he hurt Martin for him to keep having doubts about his feelings on their wedding day. He knew it was just a lighthearted joke, but something deep down inside himself uncomfortably stirred while thinking how much pain he had put Martin through. He looked to Helsinki who was sitting in one of the back rows and imagined how he would feel if they changed positions. If he had o be the one witnessing Martin getting married to another person. Just the thought made him want to cry and whe n realised that he had done that to him five times he questioned once again how in the world had he been lucky enough to get Martin to forgive him and even to accept him as his spouse. 

When he looked at Martin as he started to say his bows he promised himself that he would never ever make anything that would cause Martín the smallest ounce of unhappiness. Once Martín was done it was his turn. 

“I am still wondering what have I done to deserve such a wonderful man” he could swear he heard Tokyo chukle and he didn’t need to look to know that she had rolled her eyes at his worlds, however this didn’t discourage him “I know that I might not have the easiest person to love, and i am thankul for every day that you have put up aith my stupidity and I pray to god that you keep doing it forever. However, even if someone forced some sense into you and you left me for someone who actually deserved you I would still be thankful that i had gotten to love you even for a day.” He looked at Marsella, Bogotá and Sergio the only fiernds that had been to all his previouss wedding and started laughing as he finished his bows “So, I am very glad to anounce that all of you are going to need to think of another excuse to meet and party beacuse this is going to be my last wedding. It make have taken a long time, but the sixth’s time charm”

The look that Martín gave him filled his heart with love. In the future he will have a hazy memory of they saying their I do’s and slipping the gold band into each other’s ring fingers. But what he will remember clearly is Martín’s face as the approach for the kiss that will seal their marriage. He could hear their friends cheer as their lips found each other’s. It was soft and cozy at the beginning filled with all the love they had had for each other in the last decade. Andrés swore he would never get tired of the taste of Martín’s mouth. Their friends went completly wild as he grabbed Martín by the waist to swing him into a full movie like kiss leaving him breathless. 

When they parted Martín gave him a small chaste peck on the lips before standing up straight with his helped. They laughed of pure joy staring at each other while te walked down the aisle into the life head of them. But first, they had a reception to celebrate.

Andrés and Martín had been all ver each other since the end of the ceremony. Well, they had been all over each other form the moment the had confessed their feelings to each other. They were seated next to each other in one of the tables they had set up inside the patio of the monastery. The part had started as the sun was setting and now the moon was shining bright on top of the sky and all of the guests were alredy kind of wasted. Form their seats they could see Nairobi and Bogotá making out on one corner and getting pretty handsy, good thing that Axel had alredy fallen asleep laying on the table. 

Meanwhile Raquel was laughing as Sergio, af all people tried to teach Paula how to dance, and the kid seemed to be just as good at it as the professor, poor girl. Denver and Monica had alredy retired as their kinds were still very young and needed to sleep. Helsinki has also gone to his room alredy but only after stealing martin away for one dance while Andrés has pretended not to be bothered by it standing in a corner while his friends made fun of him for his unreasonable jealousy. 

Andrés had started the party by singing a few italian love songs to his husband an Ethel final surprised had been for their first dance as a married couple. Andrés has avoided this subject before the wedding and when the music started as martin stood confused in the middle of the dance floor, he recognises the song in in a heartbeat. It was a tango,his favourite one. And apparently Andrés had learned how to dance it. 

By the end of the song Martín was crying from pure happiness and the couple ended the performance with another breath taking kiss which they had parted from a little too affected and flushed. It was only a sneak peak of what was going to be their wedding night. After a few seconds of hungrily staring at each other’s eyes the went back to their seats in an attempt to hide the effects of the sensual dance on their bodies. Martin seriously doubted that they would make it through the entire night without running out to an abandoned closet somewhere in the building. 

The party was coming to an end and they could not be happier to be able to go back to their room and express their love in a physical more intimate way. Andrés looked at his family surrounding him. His brother had a wonderful woman with him as well as a daughter an another kid on the way, his friends all were exuding happiness as they shared their lives together and lived in the tranquility that being safe and apart for the outside world provided them. 

If he could see the poor Andrés that had had a panic atact before his first wedding out of pure fear or marrying a woman, or the one that was about to sacrifice his life at the Mint because he thought he had nothing to live for, or the Andres that had anxiously waited for the love of his live to exit the Bank of Spain only to find that he had replaced him, he would tell all of the different versions of himself the same thing. Hold on. Open your eyes an realise that the love of your life is right in front of you. He has been here for along time and he loves us back. Please let yourself go, forget of your fears and enjoy whoy lucky we are to have found our soulmate.

Their story had been anything but easy. And it had taken a ot of time and effort to be were they were today and yet Andres would not change it for the world. It did not matter that he had alredy been married five times, after all the sixth time was the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time ever writing something and I actually had a lot of fun doing it so I will, probably keep posting Berlermo as well as other ships.   
>  Kudos and comments are always welcome and very much appreciated as well as constructive criticism. 
> 
> A really big thank you to @m_sstuff for proof reading this and being always so supportive. I love you sis.


End file.
